1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jack plate fastened to the stern of a boat to mount an outboard marine motor. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a rigid bar insert placed in a slot style jack plate in order to restrict vertical movement of an outboard motor when it is in an elevated position, thus securing the motor in position if hydraulic pressure is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well known in the prior art are devices designed to assist in vertical movement of a marine outboard motor using a hydraulic jack plate. These designs involve methods of mounting an outboard motor to a boat transom so that the motor can be raised and lowered with a hydraulic cylinder. This movement allows the position of the outboard motor to vary according to boat speed and water depth. Various methods for adjusting the motor height include telescoping tubes, brackets, and sliding plates. Problems inherent in these designs include hydraulic leaks and other instances of lost hydraulic pressure that would cause the motor to drop from the desired height, thus causing motor damage and safety hazards. Unfortunately, such jack plate devices do not typically provide any safety stops to restrict the motor's movement when the motor is in an elevated position. Little effort has been made to provide devices to immobilize these outboard motors. Those devices that are used to restrict the movement of a raised outboard motor are complex in design and of limited functionality.
There are several problems inherent in not having a device to restrict the motion of an outboard motor when it is in an elevated position. The motor can drop unexpectedly, causing injury to the user or to mechanical equipment. For example, the hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic cylinder(s) of a jack plate may decrease, resulting in the motor falling. In addition to safety issues, an outboard motor can be severely damaged during loading, unloading, or traveling if the hydraulic cylinder(s) lose pressure, resulting in expensive motor and/or propeller repair or replacement costs. It would be advantageous to have an inexpensive device which could immobilize an elevated motor during transit or servicing, thus greatly reducing the likelihood of injury and costly repairs.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive jack plate stop device to secure a marine outboard motor. Such a device would ideally be simple to use and simple in design, without movable parts to break, thus eliminating the need for repairs. The device should be inexpensive to manufacture and easily replaceable. In comparison to the significant expenses involved in costly motor repairs and replacements, such an inexpensive device would be especially desirable to boat owners. Existing products have been unable to deliver a device which provides all of these benefits.